This invention generally relates to passenger conveyor drive systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a drive belt assembly for a passenger conveyor.
Passenger conveyors such as escalators or moving walkways typically include a plurality of steps or pallets that move in a loop pattern. A drive assembly for moving the steps typically is supported within a building structure underneath the corresponding floor also enclosed so that it is hidden from view. Over the years, there has been a desire to move away from overly complicated and large machinery. Those skilled in the art have strived to improve passenger conveyor drive systems to make them easier to incorporate into building structures and more economical, for example.
One difficulty associated with many escalator drive systems is the need for frequent maintenance or repair. Not only does this introduce costs for maintaining escalator systems, but it also presents a difficulty to maintenance technicians. The need to hide escalator drive components underneath floors or within other structures of a building necessarily places constraints on the ability to readily access components for repair or replacement.
There is a need for an improved escalator drive system. There are a variety of challenges and obstacles to be overcome in successfully designing such a drive system. This invention provides a unique belt drive arrangement that has a support assembly for ensuring satisfactory performance of the overall drive system.
In general terms, this invention is an assembly for driving a passenger conveyor system. A drive assembly designed according to this invention includes a drive belt that has a cogged surface that is adapted to engage correspondingly configured links of a step chain associated with a plurality of steps. The drive belt forms a loop. A drive sheave is positioned at one end of the loop and engages an inner surface of the drive belt to move the belt around the loop. An idle sheave is positioned at an opposite end of the loop and engages the inner surface of the drive belt. The idle sheave moves with the belt responsive to movement of the drive sheave. A belt support is positioned between the drive sheave and the idle sheave. The belt support has at least one moveable element engaging the inner surface of the belt and maintaining a desired position of the belt near the belt support to insure a desired engagement between the cogged surface of the drive belt and the links of the step chain near the belt support.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiments. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.